Panah, Buku, dan Inspirasi
by 13th Hell
Summary: Galion memberitahu Thranduil bahwa Legolas kesal karena kesulitan memanah, Thranduil pun berniat membacakan buku untuk menginspirasinya memanah lagi. for GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU challenge! Mirkwood centric!


**Panah, Buku, dan Inspirasi**

**A LOTR fanfic**

**Disclaimer: ©J.R.R Tolkien**

**Genre: Family**

**Character: Thranduil, Legolas, Galion**

**A/N: Melephin dan Siriann adalah OC gue karena di Mirkwood ga ada canon karakter selain Thranduil, Legolas, Galion dan Oropher. Jadi karena gue butuh karakter pendukung, mereka selalu jadi OC di setiap fanfic Mirkwood centric kalo dibutuhin. Selebihnya selamat membaca.**

* * *

Semenjak Ratu Melephin meninggal, tugas mengantar Legolas tidur diserahkan pada Thranduil, ayahnya. Meski ditengah kesibukannya sebagai raja di jaman kegelapan ini, Thranduil tidak pernah absen untuk mengantar putranya tidur. Begitu juga hari ini, seharusnya. Tapi setelah makan malam usai, Legolas pamit ke kamarnya sendiri tanpa minta di antar oleh Thranduil yang biasanya selalu menemaninya. Thranduil mengangkat alisnya, sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap anak satu-satunya itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Galion?"

Thranduil bertanya pada pelayannya, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu aula makan kerajaan setelah Legolas keluar dan menutupnya.

"Emm... Sebenarnya Legolas sedang kesal, Yang Mulia."

Dan akhirnya Raja Mirkwood Utara itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kesal? Apa yang membuatnya kesal?"

Galion menghela nafas, saat mengingat kejadian sore tadi. Dia pun menceritakan tentang latihan panah Legolas yang pertama.

"Dia kesulitan menggunakan busurnya, Yang Mulia. Sehingga saat ia melesatkan anak panahnya, panahnya terbang dan..."

Galion menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu sekaligus menahan tawa. Ia mengingat wajah Siriann, si Kepala Pengawal kerajaan sekaligus guru panah Legolas, sore tadi.

"Dan?"

"_Well_, panah itu mengenai bagian belakang, ehm- bokong Siriann, Tuanku. Siriann sendiri tidak terluka karena panahnya tumpul."

Dan sekali lagi Sang Raja Peri itu mengangkat alisnya, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, mungkin itu memang lucu jika aku melihatnya, tapi apa hubungannya dengan kekesalan Legolas?"

Galion lagi menghela nafas.

"Itu justru masalahnya, Yang Mulia. Legolas merasa malu, dan kupikir dia juga merasa sudah mengecewakanmu. Kau tahu Legolas selalu berpikir berlebihan tentang posisinya sebagai putramu. Dan saat aku menemuinya untuk menenangkannya, dia mengatakan bahwa dia membenci memanah dan tak mau melakukannya lagi."

"_Ai_, jadi itu masalahnya."

Kemudian Sang Raja Peri itu pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, Galion mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka menuju ruang kerja raja dan sang raja mulai mencari buku di rak bukunya. Galion yang melihat diam saja, toh dia tidak bisa membaca jadi tidak berguna juga ikut mencari.

"Aku merasa menyimpan buku itu di sini. Kau ingat Galion, buku yang pernah kubacakan untukmu setelah kau mengajariku menggunakan pisau kembar."

Galion kini yang mengangkat alisnya, dia ingat buku itu. Buku yang menarik, tentang seorang pemanah hebat dari Doriath.

"Ya, buku tentang Beleg Cúthalion. Memangnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan buku itu dengan masalah Legolas?"

Thranduil tersenyum, setelah akhirnya menemukan buku yang dicarinya.

"Buku ini akan menginspirasinya, dan aku yakin dia tak akan lagi mengatakan tak mau memanah. Bukankah itu juga yang mengisnpirasimu untuk mencoba panahku dari Doriath yang menurutmu lebih berat dan panjang. Walau sayangnya kau masih juga tak mau membaca."

"_Well_, lebih mudah menghafal lagu dibanding buku. Dan huruf-huruf itu membuatku pusing lagipula."

Sang Raja Peri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tak pernah mengerti pikiran Galion si pelayan setia sekaligus sahabatnya itu untuk tidak mau membaca.

"Kau akan menyesal karena tidak bisa membaca suatu hari nanti, Galion."

Galion hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban. Baginya, mau seribu kali pun Thranduil membujuknya untuk membaca, dia tak akan mau melakukannya. Melihat buku-buku itu saja, sudah membuatnya bergidik. Hobinya adalah bernyanyi dan mendengar cerita bukan membaca.

Tapi suatu saat perkataan Thranduil terbukti, karena kemampuan Galion yang tak bisa membaca membuat dirinya hampir kehilangan posisinya sebagai pelayan kerajaan. Hanya karena ia tak bisa membaca tulisan laporan kiriman anggur dari Dorwinion dan nekat mencicipinya seperti biasa. Yang kemudian membuat 12 kurcaci melarikan diri dari penjara milik rajanya. Namun cerita itu terjadi beratus-ratus tahun kemudian, kini Galion masih saja bisa keras kepala untuk tidak mau membaca.

* * *

Kembali pada Thranduil yang kini berjalan menuju kamar putra kecilnya, sebuah buku usang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Galion sudah kembali ke dapur, memeriksa apakah pelayan-pelayan lain sudah mulai membereskan dapur dan aula makan kerajaan.

Thranduil yang kini berada di depan pintu kamar putranya mengetuknya, kemudian mengintip setelah membukanya sedikit. Perkiraannya benar, Legolas belum tidur. _Elfling_ itu sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya memandang bintang-bintang, Thranduil pun menghampiri putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Legolas, _ion-nîn_."

Thranduil meminta perhatian putranya, Legolas pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit pada ayahnya yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Ada_?"

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Legolas? apa ada masalah, _ion-nîn_?"

Legolas menunduk, merasa mungkin ayahnya sudah tahu mengenai kejadian sore tadi. Pasti sudah! Galion pasti memberitahu _Ada_, pikirnya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, _Ada_."

Ia mencoba berbohong, walau ia tahu ayahnya sama sekali tidak bisa dibohongi oleh siapapun apalagi dirinya.

"Benarkah?"

Legolas mengangguk, tapi Thranduil kini menyentuh bahu anaknya.

"Legolas, _ion-nîn_. Galion memberitahuku apa yang terjadi sore tadi."

Legolas semakin menundukan kepalanya, ia merasa sangat malu.

"Maafkan aku, _Ada_."

"Yang harus kau minta maafnya adalah Siriann, bukan aku. Apa kau sudah meminta maaf padanya?"

Legolas menggeleng, Thranduil menghela nafas. Mungkin kegagalannya memanah membuat anaknya begitu kesal sampai lupa meminta maaf pada korban panahnya.

"Kalau begitu besok pagi, mintalah maaf padanya. Untuk sekarang kemarilah, kau perlu istirahat. Dan kurasa cerita dari buku ini akan membuatmu mudah tertidur."

Legolas yang sejak tadi menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ayahnya akan membacakan buku. Legolas selalu suka mendengar ayahnya membaca buku untuknya, selain membacanya terkadag ayahnya juga sedikit menyanyikan bait-bait sajak di buku itu. Suara ayahnya begitu merdu, dan setiap kali ayahnya selesai membacakan ceirta Legolas selalu bermimpi indah. Sebelum Legolas membuka mulutnya untuk setuju mendengarkan ayahnya membaca, Thranduil meminta Legolas berjanji.

"Kau harus berjanji meminta maaf pada Siriann besok, setuju?"

Legolas mengangguk antusias, binar di matanya yang besar berkelip bagai bintang-bintang malam itu. Thrandui tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku berjanji, _Ada_! Ayo, _Ada_ aku ingin mendengar cerita dari buku itu. Apa itu buku baru, _Ada_? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Tentang apa cerita di buku itu?"

Legolas tak berhenti bertanya sambil menarik tangan ayahnya, Thranduil hanya tertawa dengan perubahan kembali sikap anaknya. Setelah sampai di tempat tidurnya, Legolas memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di bawah selimut dan mulai memfokuskan dirinya mendengar cerita dari buku ayahnya.

"Dulu aku pernah membacakannya pada Galion sebagai imbalan karena mengajarkanku menggunakan pisau kembar sebagai senjata. Galion sangat menyukai cerita dalam buku ini."

"Benarkah? Tapi bukankah Galion membenci buku, _Ada_?"

"Ya, dia memang membenci buku. Tapi dia tertarik dengan buku ini, buku yang selalu kubawa kemana pun. Buku ini pemberian Raja Gil Galad, beirisi tentang kepala prajurit sekaligus guruku di Doriath. Aku sangat menyukai buku ini, satu-satunya peninggalan tentang Beleg Cúthalion, pemanah terhebat dari Doriath."

"Pemanah?"

Kepala Legolas sedikit tertunduk mendengar kata itu, karena memori sore tadi kembali terbersit di ingatannya.

"Ya, tapi aku berjanji cerita ini akan menarik!"

Legolas tersenyum melihat ke wajah ayahnya, Thranduil pun mulai membaca buku usang itu.

"Beleg adalah kesatria kepercayaan Raja Elu Thingol di Doriath. Bersama temannya Mablung, ia memerangi musuh-musuh yang ingin menyerang Doriath. Beleg dan Mablung adalah dua peri yang ikut berperang mewakili Doriath saat Maedros menyerang Morgoth, si Raja Kegelapan. Dengan busurnya yang bernama Belthronding dan panahnya bernama Dailir, musuhnya tak bisa menandinginya. Morgoth membencinya, musuh takut padanya..."

Dan Thranduil terus membaca hingga saat ia selesai dan pandangannya melihat ke arah ranjang anaknya, ia pun tersenyum mendapati anaknya mulai mengantuk. Legolas mengucek matanya, sambil menguap.

"Aku ingin seperti Beleg. Apa aku bisa seperti dia, _Ada_?"

"Tentu saja, _Ion-nîn_. Tetapi kau harus bekerja keras, aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi pemanah terhebat seperti Beleg. Sekarang tidurlah!"

Legolas pun menyamankan diri di kasurnya, kemudian tertidur dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Thranduil berdiri kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah putranya. Ia mencium kening Legolas dan membisikan ucapan selamat malam dan doa. Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar dari kamar putranya dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

Esoknya ia dan Galion tak sengaja melihat Legolas menemui Siriann si kepala pengawal kerajaan sekaligus guru bagi anak-anak peri di Mirkwood yang akan belajar memanah. Legolas meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin sore dan meminta Siriann mengajarkannya memanah. Thraduil bisa melihat semangat di mata Legolas, dan ia hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang buku memang menginspirasi."

Galion yang berdiri di sampingnya mendengus.

"Kau tahu kata-kata itu tak pernah mempan untukku, Thranduil."

"Dan aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa kau begitu keras kepala."

"Pertanyaan dari orang yang keras kepala, kau seharusnya sudah mendapat jawabannya."

Giliran Thranduil yang mendengus.

"Aku tetap merasa suatu saat kau akan menyesal tak menyukai buku, Galion."

"Semoga hari itu tak pernah datang."

Dan Thranduil hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu berjalan kembali menuju ruang kerjanya, diikuti Galion yang kini tersenyum senang.

* * *

**Glosarium:**

**Ada: Dad/Ayah (Sindarin)**

**Ion-nîn: My Son/ Anakku (Sindarin, Ion= Son, Nîn= My)**

**Ai: Ah (Sindarin) **

**Elfling: Elf Child/Anak Elf **

**Silvan: Wood elf/Peri Hutan**


End file.
